


A wolfs Howl

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Pregnancy, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: One shot on if Lyanna gave birth to Robb's children.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small one shot. I might continue it but most likely not. I'm sorry its so sad.

Ned:  
“Who’s are they Lya?” He breaths out. It’s the same question he’s been asking for near on four months. Ever since he discovered some bastard put a child in her. Not one child no he looks across the room at the two bundles he has yet to take a look at. Twins. His little Lya has birthed twins.  
“Benjen and Lyarra.” She breathes out instead and he knows that those are the names. The names of her children. He nods to her, she’s fading fast even he knows that and its killing him faster than its killing her. He doesn’t know what to say. The last of his sister is starting to fade before him.  
“Robb, can you….” She breathes out and he nods he knows what she wants.  
He knows Robb wants the same thing. He knows his son is right outside the door straining to get in. When Lya went into labor Theon had to restrain him in order to keep him out of the room while she delivered. He walks to the door quickly, his son and Lya deserve to say goodbye to each other. They are both so young. Lya only six and ten Robb only a year older. Robb rushes to him as soon as he’s out.  
“Is she okay? Father?” He asks scared, he can see the fear in Robbs eyes.  
“You can go talk to her.” He tells his son and he tears through the room.  
Ned follows him and watches as his son kneels by the bed taking Lya’s hand into his own. She’s speaking to him and there are tears running down Robbs face. He keeps shaking his head no and kissing her hand and he should feel awkward but he knows how his son feels. He watched his sister die too. Robb is begging now. He can hear him beg the gods.  
“Father.” Lya breathes out and he goes to the bed.  
“Yes little wolf?” He asks her and she smiles.  
“Take care of them, promise me no matter what, you won’t…. You won’t….. if they don’t look.. look like me… love them.” She breathes out and he nods. He remembers his sister he remembers his promise. He nods at her.  
“I promise I’ll take care of your babes Lyanna.” His niece turned daughter smiles at him widely and strongly. She turns to her brother then.  
“It… isn’t their fault… Love them.” She tells Robb and his eyes are so full of tears. He doesn’t say anything and Lyanna reaches up and holds his face.  
“Robb. Please love them.” She begs and finally his son speaks.  
“They are you, I couldn’t not love them Lya.” His daughter smiles something special at her brother and he cant help but cry.  
“I love you Lya.” Robb speaks and he doesn’t think anything of he he said those same words just minutes before.  
“Who’s are they?” He tries again but Lyanna ignores him and just looks at Robb as her eyes start to glaze over and her hand falls from his face.  
A scream tears upon the air and that’s new. He didn’t do that when his sister died. He didn’t hug her to him like Robb is doing crying, screeching into the air. He is howling like the wolves outside. His pain is horrifying and he doesn’t know what to do. He knew they were close but he didn’t know this. He watches for what seems like forever as his son holds his sisters body rocking back and forth. Finally his son stands and he looks around.  
“Where is it?” He asks his voice angry and raw.  
“It?” He asks.  
“The babe.” Robb clenches his teeth as he speaks.  
He motions to the edge of the room where the cradle is holding the children. He walks to them and stares for what seems like forever before falling to his knees before the cradle his fingers reaching out for the babes.  
“What are their names?” He asks softly and Ned almost cant speak.  
“Benjen and Lyarra.” He speaks and Robb mouths the names.  
“What are you going to do with them?” He asks his voice full of fear.  
‘They’ll grow up here. I made a promise.” He sees Robbs shoulders deflate relief coursing through his son.  
Ned leaves the room there are things he needs to do and his son needs to greave on his own. He doesn’t look back. He just dismays on the fact he will never know the father of the children. He will never know who to blame for Lyanna’s death. He doesn’t give a glance at the children he has yet to see. 

He doesn’t see his son for weeks and he wonders where the boy has gone. He cant find him anywhere but its not until he goes to Lyanna’s old room that he hears his son’s voice. His son had insisted the babes be nursed in Lyanna’s rooms saying it would be what she would want. He hears his son sing to the children. Its soft and low and full of pain but it reminds him of him when he was grieving and he used to sing to him and Lyanna.  
He walks into the room and sees Robb on the bed holding on babe in his arms the other on his chest. They are bundled up and he cant really see them but he smiles at Robb as he sees him and his son looks back his eyes hollow. He sighs and walks into the room.  
“Lyanna wouldn’t want you spending all your time here just wasting away Robb.” His son glares at him.  
“You don’t know what she would want.” His son thunders and Ned nods. His son is bitter and angry.  
“Your right. I just think Lyanna would want you to be happy.” And Robbs eyes tear up looking at the babes.  
Ned reaches for the babe on Robbs chest and Robb flinches away but lets him take it. His son looks at him scared suddenly sitting up holding the other babe in his arm gently. He looks at the babe and his eyes widen. He knows those eyes. He looks at his son and he’s staring back at him guiltily. Ned walks down and sets the child in the bed it’s the girl he knows now. He reaches for the other one and Robb doesn’t want to give him but he does so reluctantly. He knows that hair. He knows them. He knows who the father is and he feels sick inside. Robb looks at him scared when he puts the second babe in the cradle.  
“They’re yours.” He states and Robb gulps before nodding.  
“Did you force her?” He asks because he has to. Robb looks at him horrified.  
“No. No I could never. I loved her, I still love her. I’ll always love her. I married her, under the heart tree.” He tells his father and Ned crumbles to the floor. What has he done to his children.  
“I know she’s my sister I know but father she’s everything, she was everything. Those children are everything my entire life.” Robb cries and Ned can feel his broken heart.  
“She wasn’t your sister. She was your cousin.” He tells Robb and his son stares at him shocked.  
“She was named after her mother, my sister.” He tells his son and his son puts his head in his hands.  
“You married her?” He asks and Robb nods.  
“Those children are Starks then.” He tells his son and his son gasps tears running down his cheeks. I’ll say she was brandon’s really and I wanted to save your mother the pain. People will believe me. Benjen is your heir.” He tells his son walking from the room leaving his son crying with his face in his hands. If only she was still alive. He would have allowed them to marry, marry. He would have allowed Lyanna anything she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The day he finds his children and grandchildren’s direwolves is the day he learns his foster father died. It is also the day he finds out Robert is coming north and he cannot shake the guilt that follows. He cannot shake the whisper in his ear and how it haunts him. Robert is not his king, Robert should never have been king. The throne was Lyanna’s, and now the throne is Benjen’s. He cannot help but think so. He knows his son thinks it too. He knows his son hates Robert with a vengeance and he doesn’t really know why. Is it because Robert cost Lyanna so much? Is it because he has stolen his son’s birthright? Is it because Robert is a threat to his children should he find out? He doesn’t know why. 

When his son places the two albino wolves into his children’s cradle with a gentleness, he can’t help but smile at he feels an ache in his heart. Lyanna should be here. His sister should be here. His niece should be here. But they are not and he cannot be angry because neither were taken from him. They made their decisions. Women in his family just do not fare well in childbirth and it makes him horribly afraid for Sansa and Arya but his daughters have his wife’s blood in them as well and that gives him hope. 

The Robert that arrives in Winterfell makes his stomach churn. He was wrong. He had always been wrong. Lyanna was right. Robert was nothing like he thought and it made him sick to watch him parade around with a crown on his head like he deserved it while he forced scullery maids to bed him. No, Robert is nothing like he thought. He made a mistake and now he must pay for it. He must serve a king he has no respect for, a king who does not deserve his crown. And his son will resent him for it. 

His son stays away from the king. Instead spending his time with his children. The twins have just started to crawl and his son spends ever waking moment attempting to get them to speak. He only allows the wetnurse to care for them when they need to be fed or when he forces him to come out of the rooms and interact with the family. His son and his wife have finally made up and he allows her to see her grandchildren. She had put up such a fuss when she found out that Robb had been so angry he had stopped speaking to his mother for a month. Cat had eventually come around and apologized but the damage has been done their relationship is not what it was and it hurts him. It has gotten better however and he can only hope that it will continue while he is gone. His wife argues with him as well. She wants him to take Sansa to the capital and possibly Arya but he cannot. He has lost one daughter he does not want to lose the rest and for some reason taking them into that pit of vipers makes him feel like it would be losing them at least how they are. He would rather Sansa believed in shining knights and Arya in warrior princesses for as long as they can. The king wants Sansa to marry his son but the idea of it makes him sick so he says she’s too young now and they will talk about it later. That seems to work well enough but he knows Robert will not give up. It makes him sick to make his daughter a queen when he stole that life from his niece. He leaves Winterfell in his son’s hands and feels somewhat guilty doing so. It will take him so much from what he wants. It will allow him little time to spend with little Benjen and Lyarra but he can do nothing about it except sacrifice his happiness and keep his wife in Winterfell to help his son rule. 

His children all come out to bid him goodbye. Robb even has taken his children out from their room for the first time. He holds little Lyarra in his arms for a few moments and presses a kiss to Benjen’s head. His son gives him a nod as he leaves. His son is ready for this even if grief has taken ahold of him. However he cannot shake the worried feeling he feels deep in his bones. As he looks at Winterfell he wonders if he will ever see the castle again.


End file.
